


I will give my love an apple

by morrypough



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrypough/pseuds/morrypough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мисе с каждым днем отчуждения и ласкового «скоро всё будет хорошо» по телефону кажется, что ничего никогда хорошо не будет, и Лайт, её любимый Лайт, её обманывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will give my love an apple

Мисе с каждым днем отчуждения и ласкового _«скоро всё будет хорошо»_ по телефону кажется, что ничего никогда хорошо не будет, и Лайт, _её_ любимый Лайт, её обманывает. Но она не против – лишь бы он лгал только ей одной.

Миса не знает, чем не угодила Лайту в этот день: быть может, помада слишком яркая? Или декольте глубже, чем нужно? _Её_ Лайт утонченный и не любит, когда она, по его словам, становится чересчур вульгарной даже _для себя_. Миса ради него может надеть робу, но тогда она обидит его – единственного Бога _её_ мира. 

Так или иначе, Лайт при первой встрече за месяц ни разу не смотрит на неё, избегая любого контакта, пряча руки под стол, а глаза – в экран плазменного телевизора. Они сидят у Рьюзаки в штабе, и он ест сладкое, а Лайт говорит, что рад её видеть, но Мисе ясно, что всё не так, всё совсем не так.

Лайт выглядит таким убежденным, таким уверенным, с улыбкой, даримой стене позади Мисы, что девушке на несколько мгновений тоже представляется чудесное будущее, в котором _они_ вместе, далеко-далеко от настырной полиции, от мерзкого Рьюзаки, склизкий и мертвый взгляд которого прожигает ей спину. Она чувствует себя конфетой или, быть может, заварным пирожным, и он вот-вот её съест.

Мисе бояться нечего, тем не менее, она боится его.

Но не в такой мере, как Лайта.

Временами при виде твёрдого взгляда Лайта она пугается, что он _всё_ понял, понял, какая она сумасшедшая – ведь Миса слышит по ночам голоса, которые обещают защитить её от детективов и Ягами, а она убеждает их, что он спасет её без посторонней помощи. 

Она верит в него, но от этого взгляда гладких стеклянных шариков глаз ей становится жутко. 

Миса любит Лайта, но это так больно и так безысходно, потому что ничего никогда у них не выйдет, и Рьюзаки умрет, и Лайт умрет, и Лайт не полюбит её в ответ, а она, быть может, дотерпит до этого, чтобы тоже умереть спокойно.

 _Всё будет хорошо,_ \- повторяет Миса раз за разом, выходя за дверь личной жизни Лайта и прижимая к груди свой черный мрачный дневник, который теперь всегда носит с собой в сумочке. Когда за ними обоими придёт Смерть, Миса подарит ей яблоко, и вот тогда всё будет отлично.


End file.
